Painful Birthday
by William Whisk
Summary: It is Naruto's birthday and he is hated by most on this day. Can Naruto survive the village, or will a few friends save him. Can they save him from the other nins that come also, or is it hopeless. Maybe a Oneshotter.


**Painful Birthday**

**By: Hatake Naruto**

**AKA Uzumaki Naruto at ?actidx**

**Date when first written and Posted: Naruto's birthday Oct. 10 2004  
Edited by: Blayze**

**Recommendation of Authors: Everyone on the site a few are**

**Blayze, Smiter, and you may know Hokuten who also writes on Fanfiction here**

**Thank you and enjoy the story**

I don't own Naruto.

Sakura walked down the sidewalks of Konoha and noticed how everyone looked so different. They seemed angry as they walked past her, and their hands clenched into tight fists. People seemed sadder and walked with their heads down. As they walked by she heard shouts coming from not to far away.  
  
"You little shit! I'll kill you!" A man said as he was trying to force himself to run towards Naruto. His two friends held him back and Sakura walked over to the fight. Naruto raised his fist in the air and was soon ready to yell at the man until a strong fist knocked him down.  
  
"Baka! What do you think you're doing? Stop annoying people." Sakura said and then sighed.  
  
"But, but, Sakura-Chan..." Naruto tried to explain but Sakura did not give him a chance. Some people began to laugh but still glared at Naruto, wanting to kill him more then ever.  
  
"Come on baka, we have to meet Kakashi-sensei today." Sakura had said and Naruto nodded his head and followed her. People still glared at Naruto and some just began to walk away, and continue on with their own business for the day.  
  
"Naruto, how can you always get in so much trouble?" Sakura yelled and still gave no chance for Naruto to speak. A Chuunin walked passed her and neither Sakura nor did Naruto notice the evil glare he gave Naruto.  
  
A strong arm grabbed Naruto as the Chuunin passed them by and Naruto turned around to be hit by a strong fist. As Naruto fell down the Chuunin spat at him and walked away.  
  
"Naruto! What did you do this time?" Sakura yelled as she witnessed the whole thing. Naruto pulled himself back up and growled, racing towards the Chuunin, only to hit thin air.  
  
"Bunshin no Jutsu?" Naruto said as he was hit from the back.  
  
"You little shit of a demon; you think you can actually hurt me?"  
  
As the Chuunin threw another punch towards Naruto, but this time, the punch was directed towards Naruto's stomach, which took out all the air out of him. Naruto held his stomach and winced in pain. Sakura felt her heart drop as she saw this; the Chuunin wouldn't stop attacking Naruto.  
  
People from the village who witnessed this began to come closer and cheer the Chuunin on. Sakura felt shocked and couldn't move as she watched the Chuunin beat on Naruto and then others began to join, the Chuunin began letting the village have free hits on Naruto. Sakura felt her rage build up after the shock had passed and she began to scream.  
  
"Stop it! What are you doing this to him?" She felt scared as people began to stare at her; a couple of men still kept hitting Naruto and ignoring her cry for them to stop. The Chuunin ignored her and kept Naruto held down good so he couldn't escape. One of the men looked closer at Sakura and noticed that she was the girl that had punched Naruto not to long ago. Then he looked at the others that began to glare at her.  
  
"It's ok, she was beating him earlier, let's finish him. He doesn't deserve to live," the man said with a grin. Some people began to cheer and others began to smile. Some laughed happily knowing that the disgrace of the village will soon be deceased. Sakura never had felt so scared and when an arm grabbed her shoulder, she froze in shock. This was a horrifying event and she did not want to know what the person who had just touched her would do to her.  
  
"Sakura, it's ok, it is me Kakashi." He said as he glared at the villagers. He jumped into the middle of the group smashing the Chuunin's face with his fist and pulling Naruto away. Another hand grabbed Sakura's shoulder and it was Iruka-sensei. Kakashi jumped back to the group, holding closely to his chest the unconscious Naruto.  
  
Sakura was shocked once again when she saw Naruto; there was blood everywhere on his face, arms, and legs. Kakashi held Naruto tightly to his chest, almost afraid to let the little blond go, in fear that if he did, the boy would die.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, go get the Hokage immediately! Tell her that three Chuunin attacked Naruto and encouraged a portion of the villagers to join in." Kakashi said as he began to tend to Naruto's wounds.  
  
"He should be fine for right now..." Kakashi said as he looked carefully at Naruto. Sakura walked towards Naruto and her eyes began to tear up. Why would people do this to him? Yes he was annoying and stupid, but he did not deserve this. That was all she could think of, as she wanted to just hold Naruto in her arms.  
  
Her heart couldn't stop racing, she had almost lost him to a stupid Chuunins and a group of people from the village. Her village, his village, their village had almost tried to kill him! Her mind was racing, she couldn't stop thinking about the village that he cared for and fought for was trying to kill him!  
  
"Sakura, it's ok, he should be fine." Kakashi said. People began to yell in rage behind them and came closer; the Chuunin that held Naruto to give people free hits was leading them. Kakashi looked at Sakura and raised her chin with his fingers.  
  
"Sakura, watch over Naruto for me. When help comes, make sure they take Naruto away from here. They would have followed and maybe even attacked Iruka-sensei before he could have reached Tsunade-sama. I couldn't let him take Naruto, it would slow him down and he already has one of the three Chuunins chasing him." Kakashi said as he turned around.  
  
"You should feel ashamed for attacking him. He is a ninja of the village, and he is part of the village. You three Chuunins will not go unpunished," Kakashi said to the Chuunin that lead the group. He could easily stop two of the Chuunins, but the one that lead the group was well experienced and trained that he was near Jounin level. He would cause Kakashi enough trouble to let the other Chuunin and possibly a few people from the village have the chance to harm or even kill Naruto, and he could not harm the people of his own village! So he was stuck with very little options and he knew Iruka would be slowed down by the other Chuunins.  
  
"Kakashi, you know well enough that the demon will die here." The Chuunin said.  
  
"Karasu, you may have the skills of a Jounin, but you're still lacking the true spirit of one!" Kakashi said as he glared at Karasu.  
  
Sakura watched as the villagers slowly walked behind the Chuunin who lead them. His name was Karasu and his skills as a ninja were near Jounin level but he did not have the heart and spirit of one, which had failed him many times in the Jounin exam.  
  
Sakura began to hold Naruto close to her chest. She didn't want to let him go... she couldn't let him go. She pulled a kunai out of her pouch just in case someone had gotten past Kakashi.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled and many Kakashis had come in place ready to stop anyone that would attempt to get passed him. A hand grabbed Sakura's shoulder and she swung her blade viciously at the person.  
  
"AH! Watch where you swing that thing!" Gai yelled as he moved away jokingly from her. His face became serious as he watched Kakashi stop people from trying to pass him. He looked down at Naruto who seemed to be healing quickly from the punishment he had just endured. Gai knew what had happened.  
  
"Come with me, we will take Naruto with us to meet with the Hokage." Gai said seriously and another hand grabbed Sakura and she swung her blade once more. It was Lee and he back flipped away from the attack.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's me! Rock Lee!" Lee said happily as he looked at her. His expression changed quickly and he did not try to win Sakura's heart. He was not to far away from Gai and also observed the situation.  
  
"Oh, Lee, good, help Sakura pick up Naruto and let's go." Gai said but before they had their chance to leave the spot they were in, they found themselves surrounded with more people and more ninjas. They were not just Chuunin this time. There were Jounins from place to place. Gai felt his heart drop as it pained him to see that the Jounins the highest rank and one of the most trustful nins betray a person from the village who had never done anything truly wrong.  
  
"Oi, Lee, protect Sakura and Naruto...I will deal with these disgraces personally," Gai said and Lee shot up quickly and began to watch carefully for anything. Kunais began to fly past Lee, almost hitting Sakura who tried to use her body to block them from hitting Naruto, but they never hit her.  
  
Sakura looked up to see Sasuke holding two of the kunai that were thrown and Neji holding another pair that had been thrown. Both boys had their eyes changed to Sharingan and Byakugan. More kunais were thrown, but this time there were triple the amount then before. Neji and Sasuke stopped a few of them, but the others were too fast for them to catch or even stop.  
  
Sakura cuddled Naruto as close as possible to her body; attempting to block the kunai with her own body once more. They still never came. Asuma and Kurenai stood next to Sasuke and Neji holding the rest of the kunais.  
  
"This is pathetic and disgusting." Kurenai said and Asuma nodded in agreement. Asuma saw Kakashi having some trouble holding the village people as two Chuunins attacked. It seemed Kakashi was not having to hard of a time fighting them; it was just keeping the villagers from escaping his Bunshins, which was the trouble.  
  
"Kakashi seems to have most things under control..." Asuma said and Kurenai and him went to help Gai with the fight he was in.  
  
"Haha Kakashi, you are pathetic, you have become weak." Karasu said. Kakashi just glared back at Karasu.  
  
"I am not using all my strength." And then he punched Karasu really hard, making him fall back, then he kicked the other Chuunin in the stomach and threw a fist into his face, knocking him completely out of the battle.  
  
"Karasu, if you touch Naruto I will personally kill you myself." Kakashi said harshly and then began fighting once more with Karasu, using all his strength instead of conserving it like he did in the beginning.  
  
Sakura watched as the battles become worse, and the Genins were Naruto's last line of defense, if the Jounins failed to succeed in stopping everyone. Some Jounins began leaving Gai's side and began attacking Kakashi who was now losing the battle do of more experienced nins attacking at him.  
  
"Kakashi, you shit, let us kill the demon fox! Then everyone can be happy!" A villager yelled loud enough so that everyone could hear. The mob's rage increased, and their determination to kill Naruto increased as well. Kakashi was sickened more then ever and he began to push back harder then ever.  
  
Two people began pushing their way through the villagers and escaped through Kakashi's Bunshin barrier. They stood right in front of the Genins who had their kunai out. Sasuke and Neji looked carefully at the two and stepped aside with a smile. Lee stood there confused and stood aside. Sakura rocked Naruto in her arms as a tear or two fell upon Naruto. She held him so afraid to let him go. The two people looked at Naruto. Their hearts sadden, and they stared at everyone.  
  
"You people make us sick!" They yelled and some stopped fighting to look at them. It was the ramen girl and the ramen chief. Some people began to glare at them, sickened in how they were helping the blue-eyed blond out.  
  
"How can you support that Kyuubi?" someone yelled at them and neither Ayumi nor the chief looked down; instead they looked at the people once more.  
  
"He is a good kid! He works hard and he is a ninja for this village. He loves this village and you...all of you never gave him a chance...you never let him have a chance to show you who he really is." Ayumi said and the chief nodded.  
  
"Who is he then?" someone yelled. Sakura looked up and people stared at her.  
  
"He is Uzumaki Naruto..." She said calmly and began holding him tightly again. A strong fist hit the back of her head. A Chuunin had snuck through and attempted to hit Naruto. She held Naruto closely in her arms and the Chuunin tried moving her aside so he could kill Naruto.  
  
"Move you bitch, or I will keep hurting you until you let me kill him or until I kill both of you!" He yelled and kept pounding his fist onto her head. She kept blocking every hit then the pounding stopped. Blood escaped her mouth, and reached the ground. She made sure to avoid Naruto as more came out. She then heard a cracking noise. It sounded like a bone being broken, she looked up and saw Tsunade-sama holding the Chuunin by the neck squeezing it so he could only breathe little amounts of air but still chocking him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her or Naruto again or I will kill you!" She yelled as she squeezed harder and then threw him in the crowd.  
  
"You people make me sick. All Chuunins and Jounins who attempted or encouraged this will be punished!" she screamed. Heads fell amongst the crowd, and the people began to feel ashamed. Tsunade was angry beyond belief. One man stepped up and looked at her and spoke.  
  
"How can you support that demon...he killed so many shinobi, so many people...how can you support it?" he screamed as tears fell from his eyes. Tsunade glared at the man then responded.  
  
"Because he is Uzumaki Naruto, not the Kyuubi that attacked so long ago...this boy had shown more spirit of a ninja then many shinobi...he is a true ninja and he loves this village. All you did was attack him for having that demon inside of him. He is not that demon, he is a person... a human...just because we put something inside of him, it doesn't take his humanity away! What is taking his humanity away, his right to live, is the village he loves," she said with emotion. The man looked down feeling more ashamed then ever.  
  
"Everyone return to your homes, except for the Chuunins and Jounins that are here right now. You all will follow me and we will have a little talk about this event..." she yelled. People began walking away and the nins started walking towards Tsunade slowly, feeling ashamed.  
  
"I want to speak to Kakashi-sensei first, before we leave." Tsunade said as she walked towards Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi, I want you to take Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke out of the village until the next exam. Train them hard. I think the villagers need to calm down and learn their lesson from today. I also need to punish these sick shinobi," she said. Kakashi nodded and walked towards Sakura. She held on to Naruto tightly and then looked straight up at Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei...why...why did they do this to him? Why do they want to kill him?" Sakura asked as tears fell from her eyes onto Naruto's face. There was a pause and then Kakashi came closer to Sakura.  
  
"Today is Naruto's birthday... the day the Kyuubi attacked.... the Hokage took Naruto a baby that day and sealed the Kyuubi in him... the baby was an orphan and that baby was Naruto...some believe that now Naruto is that demon fox that had killed so many good shinobi." Kakashi said sadly and then continued speaking.  
  
"...Even blaming him for ending the life of the 4th Hokage." This pinched Kakashi's heart as he began to lift Naruto, and Sakura slowly began to stand up.  
  
"Sakura, Sasuke, follow me. We are leaving the village for a while, but we will get our things first, so be quick." Kakashi said and the three slowly walked away, getting ready to leave the village. Tsunade had stopped Kakashi before he left and told him where she would forward money to him. After that, Team 7 left the village.  
  
Night came and they made a fire. Naruto was still sleeping because Tsunade had put some medicine on him, which would help his healing and let him rest from the hard day. Sakura sat near Naruto, refusing to stray to far from him. Kakashi had left the group and he had not come back for hours.  
  
"He's late..." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and sat by her. A large cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, a shape taking form within the dispersing cloud. It was Kakashi.  
  
"Sorry I'm late...."Kakashi said and then looked up. "I wanted to make sure everything was perfect." He said with a slight cheery voice.  
  
"For once Kakashi-sensei, I'll believe you." Sakura said and Sasuke smiled in return. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit. A groan was heard and Naruto's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as he saw them. All three of them smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday Naruto." They said together, and Naruto smiled. Kakashi walked up to Naruto with a cake and Sasuke was to the right of Kakashi and Sakura was to the left.  
  
"Hehe, thank you?" Naruto said confused. He had never had a birthday, or even a cake for that matter. Kakashi put the cake down carefully and gave his present to Naruto.  
  
"Hehe, what is this?" Naruto asked as he sat up.  
  
"It's a present." Kakashi said.  
  
"What is that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused and the three looked at Naruto and sighed with a smile.  
  
"It is a gift for your birthday." Kakashi said knowing Naruto only received gifts, which mainly were Iruka buying Naruto ramen.  
  
"People get gifts for their birthday?" Naruto smiled and cheered, he never thought he would get anything like this on his birthday. Usually his gifts consist of plenty of spits and people shoving him on the street on this day. Kakashi smiled and sighed. He handed Naruto something big and heavy. Naruto opened it to see plenty of weights.  
  
"These will help you become stronger and faster." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. The second gift was from Sasuke.  
  
"Here dobe." Sasuke said and shoved the gift towards Naruto. Naruto opened it to find a personalized kunai. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.  
  
"We are friends you dobe, so I got you something." was Sasuke's reply to Naruto. Sakura walked towards Naruto, showing him a pot of ramen she had made. It was almost done. Naruto jumped up with excitement and couldn't wait.  
  
"I have another present for you Naruto..." she said shyly, and Naruto looked at her with confused eyes. She slowly walked up to him; Sasuke smiled and took something out of his pocket as she did so. He whispered something into Kakashi's ears and Kakashi disappeared.  
  
Sakura stood in front of Naruto shyly and then pulled him closer to her. Naruto stepped closer to her, feeling confused. Before he knew what had happened, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him softly. A big flash of light then surrounded them. It disappeared quickly; and Sakura slowly moved back from the frozen Naruto.  
  
"Happy birthday Naruto-kun," she said.  
  
"Oh, this is a nice picture Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said as he pointed at the picture Sasuke had taken. There were sparkles of light from behind Naruto and Sakura, which Kakashi had made while Sasuke took the picture. Sakura ran up and looked at the picture and smiled, and then realized that Sasuke and Kakashi were going to keep it.  
  
"Give me that!" She yelled as she began to chase them while Naruto remained frozen.

  
  
The End

  
Authors Note: I may possibly make more chapters if I gain enough reviews. Sorry for being late with the birthday

If you loved my story, then you will love the site I have in my info. Check it out, especially if you are a Naruto x Sakura lover.  
  
**Happy Birthday Naruto!**


End file.
